Before Dalton
by 101EmilyRox
Summary: Dalton!verse. The Never Been Kissed staircase-and-other-scenes as seen by the Windsors. Klaine.


**Before Dalton  
>Never Been Kissed<strong>

* * *

><p>Boys clad in blue and red blazers began to make their way out of a crowded English classroom on the second floor of Main, Professor Murdoch standing at the front, neatening the papers that littered his desk. Two blonde heads could be seen over the crowd, followed by a raven gel-helmet, headed down towards the central staircase.<p>

Gel-Helmet (also known as the White Rabbit, or, more accurately, Blaine Anderson) made his way through the crowd of Dalton Academy students, following the blonde duo (Tweedles; Brightman brothers) as they both hurried towards the senior commons.

"Hey, Blaine!" Danny Abbot greeted as the Hanover boy passed the acting Windsor prefect. "Gonna be a good one today?"

"Always," Blaine smiled, drunk on the excitement of an upcoming performance. Of course, it was meant to be completely impromptu, but word had gotten around disturbingly quickly for an all-boys school and now the entire school was going to attempt to fit themselves in the commons.

"Cool. See you then."

Blaine smiled at Danny as he descended the staircase quicker, eager to get a good spot. Pulling his pocket watch from his deep blazer pocket, Blaine checked the time. _Quarter to two_, Blaine thought_, just enough time, but, then again, why would they start without their lead singer?_

As Blaine reached the bottom a voice called to him over the chatter of his peers.

"Excuse me?"

Blaine turned to the pale boy on the steps above him. He was gorgeous, with almost porcelain-white skin, and — god, his eyes. They were an enchanting mix between blue and green, grey was swirling in them to. He—

"Hi, I'm—I'm new here."

_Blaine! Speak, you moron!_

"My name's Blaine," Blaine mouth said for him, because his brain was yet to connect with his body as he reached out to shake the boy's hand.

"Kurt," they shook hands as the boy—Kurt—looked around in awe.

"So . . . what exactly is going on?"

Blaine smiled and looked over his shoulder briefly, to see the twins standing in a doorway some length away from the staircase, Cheshire smiles on their faces. "The Warblers!" Blaine smiled. "Every now and then they do impromptu performances in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while." He said with a wink.

Kurt looked shocked, looking around with an incredulous eye. "Wait, the glee club here is kind of . . . cool?"

_Ah, hello, spy._ "The Warblers are like rock stars! Come on," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and the taller boy gasped. "I know a short cut."

As Blaine pulled Kurt off into Wonderland, three separate parties observed the interaction.

The Tweedles were smirking, watching Blaine take off around the corner to the commons; a 'short-cut' indeed.  
>Reed van Kamp watched from behind the staircase, coming out of his only free period of the week. The clumsy blonde scrutinized the new boy. If Reed's mental catalogue was correct (which, of course, it was) the 'new kid' was in Doc Martins, a Marc Jacobs pea coat from earlier this year, Van Kamp (Reed smiled) pleat pants and a McQueen ruffle button up. 'New kid' indeed.<br>Derek Seigerson looked on from the top of the staircase, Logan Wright pushing past him with a "Hurry up". Derek raised an eyebrow at Logan, then at Blaine and this kid. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p><em>Let you put your hands on me,<br>In my skin-tight jeans,  
>Be your teenage dream tonight!<em>

The Dalton boys erupted into cheers as the Warblers finished, the group disbanding to clap each other on the back and receive praise from their peers. Blaine smiled at everyone as he turned towards Kurt, who standing in the doorway, clapping, looking on in amazement. He moved to talk to Kurt, and, behind him, four pairs of eyes were rolled.

"He has hearts in his eyes, again," Wes Hughes shook his head fondly and David Sullivan laughed beside Ethan and Evan.

"At least he doesn't go here."

The four turned to see Reed looking past them at Kurt.

"His clothes say spy," Reed blushed and stared at his shoes as the Tweedles swung their arms around his shoulders.

"Dormouse's clothes senses are tingling!"

The twins ignored Reed's obvious discomfort and his quiet squeak as the Hatter and Hare approached the Rabbit and New Kid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MHatter:<strong>__ Heading to the coffee shop w/Rabbit and Kurt. Make yourselves scarce._

_**Tweedles:**__ Of course, dearest Hatter._

_**WKnight: **__Who's Kurt?_

_**WKnight:**__ I'm in the dark here._

_**WKnight:**__ . . ._

_**WKnight: **__Whatever. Just make sure he isn't carrying any suspicious talismans or sporting any strange markings._

* * *

><p>"Could you excuse us?" Blaine asked Wes and David. The two looked at each other before smiling and standing up.<p>

"Take it easy, Kurt," Wes said in parting as the two exited the coffee shop.

"I take it you're having trouble at school . . ."

Outside, the boys broke out into a run, turning a corner into Languages B. David already had his phone out as Wes pulled out his.

_**MHatter:**__ Rabbit's talking w/spy._

_**MHare: **__They seem very cosy, too . . ._

It didn't take long for the group-message to come flooding in with replies.

_**WKnight: **__What spy?_

_**MHare: **__Spy from McKinley's glee club. Blaine's . . . well . . ._

_**MHatter: **__Think post-Made performance last year._

_**WKnight: **__The one you guys did with Logan?_

_**Tweedles:**__ Yup._

_**Dormouse:**__ . . . Oh, my._

_**WKnight: **__Geez . . ._

_**WRabbit: **__Stop clogging up my inbox, guys. I'm not love-struck; Kurt just needs a friend at the moment, okay? He's going through some crap at his school, so lay off, guys._

There was a terse pause.

_**Tweedles: **__Never._

* * *

><p>An explosion rocked the foundations of Windsor house, Drew and Satoru sighing at the test results, another student having already placed a fire extinguisher at their dorm door. Down the hall, an ancient couch was overturned, Wes and a cowering Reed behind it, the former emerging — shooting three or four <em>Nerf<em> bullets — before diving back down again, a barrage of bullets flying over their heads. Next to an upturned Victorian-era side table a dorm door opened, Blaine bursting out of it, half-walking, half-sprinting past the couch-turned-barrack, only stopping once to check his hair and straighten his tie in a gold-gilded mirror. David ran past the Acting Prefect, diving beside Wes and shooting a barrage over the leather at the two advancing Tweedles.

"Hey! Blaine!" Dwight called, climbing the stairs two at a time as Blaine descended. "Where're you going?"

The Tweedles looked around at Blaine, Wes taking the opening to shoot the twins, but the boys just shot him in the forehead absentmindedly as they peered over the wooden barrier.

"Going to see—," Blaine answered, but David cut him off, helping Wes remove one of the bullets that had stuck to Wes' head.

"Let me guess, Kurt?"

Blaine blushed, "Maybe . . . He wants me to help him stand up to a bully. Anyway, I've got to go."

Dwight hurried back down the stairs to Blaine, "Are you okay?" the hunter put a hand on Blaine's forehead, the singer sighing. "Have you been experiencing any forms of flu, headaches, or dizziness? Because it is possible for a possession to happen within—"

"I'm leaving now," Blaine ducked out of Dwight's reach and headed towards the double doors. "Don't destroy too much."

That comment was met with a scoff from Reed, who immediately ducked down to avoid a flying pillow.


End file.
